


The Mutual Consolation Society

by Rhiannimated



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/F, Pining, Post Season Four, Seduction, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, dubious consent due to alcohol consumption, tribe night, womanizer duo sex toy, womanizer sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: Post Season 4, the Tribe is out for drinks at Lux.  Maze and Chloe commiserate about their love interests leaving them behind.  This leads to them heading up to the penthouse for some mutual consolation.  (They have The Sex).~~~~~~~~~~~“Trust me, Decker, anything you do is going to blow his mind, he’s so fucking gone on you. He’s never felt that way about anyone else in THOUSANDS of years. I bet he creams his pants the first time you actually make out.”The image makes Chloe giggle. “I hope not!”Maze shakes her head. “Don’t worry, his refractory period is basically nonexistent. You may go through a lot of condoms, but he’ll be able to go all night.”Chloe’s mouth drops open as she imagines it. “Holy fuck,” she whispers.“Nothin’ holy about it,” Maze quips.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar (mentioned), Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Eve/Mazikeen (mentioned)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Melancholic Tribe Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivedeckerstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/gifts).



> Smutty chapter 2 coming soon!

The tribe is at the bar of Lux, drinking for free. Someone is playing the piano, but it’s nowhere near as good as Lucifer. Chloe sighs and knocks back her shot. She leans her elbow on the bar and leans her chin on her fist with a long sigh. Tonight’s supposed to be about not thinking, about anything. Just fun times with the girls. But it was pretty obvious they were all in a funk.

“I can’t believe he just left without saying goodbye,” Ella moans into her mojito. “If he ever comes back, I’m going to kick his stupidly attractive butt.”

“Trust me, where he is? Punishment enough,” Linda says. Internally, Chloe agrees.

“I can’t believe he didn’t take me with him. After all this time of me begging to go back,” Maze knocks back a shot and signals for another.

“Why can’t you just go?” Ella asks, swaying on her bar stool after many drinks. “Did Lucifer go to, like, Canada and you can’t go back cuz you’re banned?”

“It’s a long, complicated, stupid story,” Maze assures her, downing the next shot when it arrives. “Leave the bottle,” she says to Patrick.

Patrick smirks and does as he’s told. Maze starts pouring out shots for everyone.

“Oh, I don’t think I can do another one,” Linda says, holding up a hand to say no.

“I’ll take hers,” Chloe speaks up and Maze gives her an impressed look.

“Right on, Decker. Cheers.” They clink shot glasses and down them.

Chloe shudders at how strong the liquor is, but she doesn’t want to think or feel anymore.

The man playing the piano has stopped for a break and the deejay has taken over, pumping in club music quite loudly. Normally, Chloe would be annoyed by such loud music, but tonight it helpfully drowns out her own thoughts.

“I love this song!” Ella screeches and quickly finishes her drink. “I gotta go dance, anyone else wanna get their groove on? Chloe?”

Chloe shakes her head. “I’m good right here.”

“Me, too,” Maze agrees, nodding at the half full liquor bottle that she was determined to destroy tonight.

“I’ll dance!” Linda says and enthusiastically follows Ella out to the dance floor.

Once they’re gone, Chloe watches Maze pour yet another shot and knock it back. “How are you really doing right now, Maze?” she asks in concern.

“Just peachy.” She pours another shot, but this one she holds on to for a moment. “Eve left to go find herself just before Lucifer took off to the one place I’ve been begging him to bring me for ages now without even saying goodbye. I’m just great.”

“I’m so sorry, Maze…I wish there was a way I could help you get…home…” Chloe’s eyes go slightly out of focus as she tries to think of any possible way to help her friend and former roommate.

“It’s fine,” she waves off Chloe’s concern. “I’m sure you miss him a lot more than I do.”

“Yeah…” Chloe struggles to keep herself together. “Maybe not more, but probably in a different way.”

After Maze kicks back the shot she was holding, she turns to Chloe. “How are YOU really doing?”

“You’re asking about my icky human emotions?” Chloe laughs. “It’s okay, Maze, I know feelings make you nauseous, but thanks for asking.”

“Listen, Linda has been teaching me more about how to be a good friend, and I want to be there for you, Chloe. You don’t deserve all that’s happened to you. Punishment is useless without there being a reason for it.”

Chloe swallows back the tide of emotions this inspires in her. “Thanks. I guess…I’m not doing very well. I’ve thrown myself into work, as per usual. I’ve been spending time with you guys. I’ve been drinking far too much,” she gestures at the slew of shot glasses littering the bar in front of them. “I just miss him so much,” she says in a small voice, a tear slipping down her cheek that she angrily scrubs away.

Maze nods, a wry expression on her face. “You need to get laid, Decker. Seems to be the only distraction you haven’t tried yet.”

This startles a laugh out of Chloe and she pushes Maze’s shoulder. “You’re always saying that. Sex isn’t the answer to everything.”

“It’s the answer to most things. You’re wound so tight you’re going to snap any minute.”

“I don’t think I would feel comfortable sleeping with anyone else,” Chloe says on a sigh.

“You know full well he doesn’t care if you sleep with other people while he’s in hell, right? He doesn’t expect you to be a nun. Sex is just sex.”

“I’m aware that’s how he feels…I’ve just never been one to go that far if I don’t care for the person a lot. That's the whole reason Lucifer and I never... well, anyway, I can’t see my feelings for him lessening enough any time soon to allow me to find someone else.” This depresses her so much that she pours another shot and downs it, rapidly shaking her head at how bad it tastes.

Maze shakes her head. “He is such a bastard. Says he’s in love with you and doesn’t even show you how much before taking off. If I find a way to Hell, I’m going to rip him a new one.” She growls and her teeth gleam in the pulsing lights of the club.

“Please don’t,” Chloe frowns. “I think it’s better that we didn’t go to bed before he left…missing that feeling would be even worse torture.”

The demon shrugs. “Whatever you say. I still think you need to let loose.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Chloe admits, fiddling with the shot glass.

“I’d do it for you,” Maze says casually, pouring yet another shot.

Chloe laughs.

“I’m serious,” she insists. “We could go up to the penthouse right now. You won’t regret it.” She sips her shot and licks her lips slowly. “But, it might ruin you for anyone else.”

With a blink, Chloe considers the offer.

“You know you want this, girl,” Maze cajoles. “I can see your eyes dilating, and it’s not just cuz of the lighting in here.”

The liquor is definitely sloshing around Chloe’s brain and making decisions a lot more difficult, which is sign enough that she shouldn’t be considering this. But, wearing that strappy leather outfit, Maze was the sexiest person…demon…in Lux, and possibly the whole world (only because Lucifer isn’t there, she amends mentally).

One thing holding her back is just how kinky Maze can be; Chloe’s not sure she’s up for anything crazy. “What…do you wanna do? Specifically?” she asks, feeling hot and cold all over for even contemplating saying yes.

Somehow, Maze surmised her issue right away. “I’m not gonna go crazy on you, Decker. Not unless you ask real nice,” she leers. Then she ticks off on her fingers, “Oral, fingering, maybe some rolling around and kissing. I know how vanilla you are, I’m not going to push you.” Tilting her head to the side, she adds, “Though Lucifer does have a treasure trove of toys up there…”

“Guh,” Chloe replied, squeezing her thighs together.

Maze smirks knowingly. “Whattaya say?” She watches Chloe waffle on the decision and leans in to whisper in her ear, “Take something for yourself for once,” then licks a stripe up her neck.

“Ungh, fuck,” Chloe cries out, her arms wrapping around Maze’s shoulders.

“Gotta hear you say yes,” Maze whispers again.

“Yes! Consider me convinced, fuck.”

“Excellent.” Maze uses the fact that Chloe’s arms are wrapped around her shoulders to her advantage by lifting her off her stool and coaxing her to wrap her legs around her waist. “You ready to head up?”

Chloe looks at her with wide, wild eyes. “Uh-huh,” she nods.

Maze doesn’t hesitate to carry her to elevator.


	2. Fulfilling A Need

On the dance floor of Lux, Linda turns to Ella. “Did you see what I just saw?”

Ella nods with an ecstatic expression. “Chloe’s gon’ get some! Yes! Fuck, I bet Maze is amazing in bed. Maybe this will cheer them both up…”

“Maybe,” Linda says. “I just hope it doesn’t make things worse.”

“They’re big girls, they can handle themselves. Let’s dance!” Ella throws her hands in the air and dances like no one is watching. Linda can’t help but grin and dance along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the elevator doors close, Maze is kissing Chloe like a hurricane. Chloe can hardly keep up and eventually submits to the demon’s onslaught with a fierce groan. “Maze, fucking hell,” she cried out.

Maze pauses for just a second to smirk and say, “Literally,” before continuing her attack.

Chloe laughs, breathless.

They reach the penthouse and Maze confidently walks them over to Lucifer’s bed, toppling them onto the ludicrously expensive and comfortable bedspread. She reaches for the bottom of Chloe’s shirt and asks, “Still okay?”

Chloe nods fervently, taking over and whipping off her own shirt. “Take your own…thing off, I dunno how to disentangle you from that,” she says, fighting with her own pants.

Maze huffs a laugh and easily unwraps herself from her leather prison, much faster than Chloe manages to get out of her jeans, shirt, and undergarments. Once they’re both naked, Chloe surprises Maze by launching herself at the demon and sucking a nipple into her mouth. “Hell yeah, Decker,” she gasps. “Knew you needed this.”

“Shut up,” Chloe commands and kisses her way back to Maze’s lips.

When they start kissing again, Maze uses her considerable demon strength to flip Chloe over onto her back, who stares up at her in awe. “I’ll shut up when I’m good and ready.”

Chloe nods, eyes large as saucers, pupils nearly eclipsing green irises.

“You ever been with a woman before?” she asks, scraping her teeth against Chloe’s neck.

“Hngg,” Chloe groaned, thrusting a hand down to cup her own sex. “No. First time.”

Maze licks over the path her teeth just took, loving how responsive Chloe is to such a small amount of stimulation. “This is going to be fun.” She continues nipping, biting, kissing and licking across Chloe’s chest, stopping for a moment to tease each of her nipples. “Very nice tits.”

Chloe barks out a sharp laugh. “Thanks,” she replies with a wry expression. Then Maze bites and tugs one of her nipples and she sucks in air through her teeth. “Gaah!” her hands come up to hold Maze’s head in place.

Maze happily pauses there, sucking and tonguing the hardening nub. While she has Chloe distracted, she moves her hand between her legs. The second her finger drags over Chloe’s clitoris, Chloe moans loud enough for all of Los Angeles to hear.

“Yes, pleeeaaase,” Chloe keens, thrusting her hips into the feeling.

“You know, you wouldn’t feel this desperate if you took care of your needs once in a while. You deny yourself so much pleasure and you only have one life to live.” Before Chloe has a chance to say anything in response, Maze thrusts two fingers inside of her, making a come hither motion.

Chloe’s eyes roll into the back of her head when Maze shifts down the bed to lick at her throbbing clit, all while still fingering her steadily. The combined sensations are conspiring to give her a pleasure-induced heart attack. Her hands thread through Maze’s hair, not pushing her down, but holding on for the ride. Maze drove her pleasure higher and higher until it didn’t seem possible to get any better. After a bit, though, it appeared that Chloe was stuck on a plateau, judging by how long she’d been making desperate noises.

Maze looks up at her and says, “It’s okay, Chloe, just let go.” With her vague permission granted, Chloe cries out and falls over the edge finally, her arousal flooding over Maze’s fingers and tongue. The demon drinks it up gratefully, happy to have had a part in unwinding the infinitely uptight detective. “Fuck, yeah.”

Chloe stills Maze’s hands from moving and indicates that she wants Maze to move up the bed by pulling her arm. “Up here,” she mumbles. “Wanna kiss you s’more.”

Their lips slide together sensually, Chloe tasting herself and Maze using every trick in the book to turn Chloe into a puddle of arousal. After long moments of kissing, Chloe works up the courage to run her hand down Maze’s chest and stomach, slowly moving to cup between her legs.

“Mmm, Decker, you don’t have to do that. Tonight is about you,” Maze assures her, though her hips twitch when Chloe draws her fingers through her damp folds.

“Do you not want me to?” Chloe asks, pausing her movements and looking uncertain.

“I didn’t say THAT,” Maze laughs.

“Then, I’d like to try, if that’s okay?” She looks incredibly vulnerable and fragile.

Maze feels somewhat touched that Chloe wants to please her so much. “I’m not gonna say no,” she smirks. “We can do hands and mouth stuff if you want, but you seemed pretty interested in the toys when I brought them up. We could pick some out…”

A bolt of arousal goes through her at the thought of using a vibrator on Maze. “Okay, I guess it doesn’t hurt to look…”

With a feral grin, Maze slides off the bed and opens the closet door, revealing a set of drawers. The top row had two smaller drawers than the rest and had locks on them. Maze opens the long drawer underneath it and reveals rows of every kind of sex toy one could imagine and some Chloe had never seen before whose purposes weren’t all that clear.

“Anything catch your interest?” Maze asks, her tongue peaking out between her teeth cheekily.

Chloe points at a strange looking device, sort of resembling a rabbit vibrator, but the rabbit part looked like a suction cup of some sort, attached to a curved dildo. “What is that?” she asks.

“That’s [the Womanizer Duo](https://www.ellaparadis.com/sex-toys-for-women/the-womanizer/clitoral-stimulator-duo.html?fbclid=IwAR1mX9tJV9WCcICOTQpYxsKuKnMoATleTTDYv8asQ_2za0ScEgxGH5lLvVU),” Maze says. “The Womanizer itself is amazing, but the Duo is out of this world. The suction part is a clitoral stimulator that uses lube and air to simulate oral sex. Can get you off in anywhere from three minutes to over an hour if you feel like edging yourself. The dildo vibrates, too. Wanna give it a whirl?”

Chloe’s head spins at this information and despite (or because of) her orgasm, she feels her pussy contract in desire. “I feel weird using Lucifer’s sex toys,” she admits, shrugging one shoulder.

“Oh, don’t worry, these are for guests. They’re cleaned, charged, and ready to go. Whoever uses one gets to take it home or it’s disposed of after use and replaced with a new one. His personal collection is in the locked top drawers.”

Chloe knew he was…sexually prolific, but this was a bit much. “How the hell am I going to keep him fulfilled?” she wonders aloud, looking slightly panicked.

This was not the direction Maze wanted the night to go. “Trust me, Decker, anything you do is going to blow his mind, he’s so fucking gone on you. He’s never felt that way about anyone else in THOUSANDS of years. I bet he creams his pants the first time you actually make out.”

The image makes Chloe giggle. “I hope not!”

Maze shakes her head. “Don’t worry, his refractory period is basically nonexistent. You may go through a lot of condoms, but he’ll be able to go all night.”

Chloe’s mouth drops open as she imagines it. “Holy fuck,” she whispers.

“Nothin’ holy about it,” Maze quips. “So, you wanna try this bad girl out? I have an even better idea…you should use the Duo on yourself and the regular Womanizer on me at the same time. Once you try it, you’ll be glad you picked it, I promise. You won’t even miss Lucifer all that much,” she winks.

Chloe doubts that with all her heart, but she can’t help but be intrigued by the toys. “Okay, but I want to start by using the Womanizer on you,” she decides.

Maze grins and grabs a couple packets of lube. “Let’s fuckin’ do this.” She crawls onto the bed, and flops back against the pillows. Using her teeth, she rips open the lube packet and pours a little into the suction area of the Womanizer. Then, she places it against her own clit and turns it on low. “Wanna take over?” she asks, a slight hitch in her voice.

Slowly, Chloe reaches over to hold the toy against Maze. She clicks it up a notch and Maze moans, lowly, beginning to rotate her hips slowly. Taking the hint, Chloe moves the toy in small circles the other direction, creating a counterbalance.

“Mmm, yeah, more,” Maze sighs.

Chloe clicks it up another notch and Maze’s hips stutter in their rotation before going even harder. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the throes of pleasure. Chloe leans down to suckle on one of her nipples, careful to continue her steady rotating of the Womanizer, and greedily drinks in the sounds Maze makes. She moves to the other nipple and lathers it in attention, bringing her free hand up to pinch the other one.

“Fuck, Chloe, just like that,” Maze pants, looking shocked by how good everything felt.

After a few more moments of that, Chloe reached down to slip one finger inside of Maze, still rotating the toy all over her clit and sucking on her nipple.

Maze screamed, “More!” and Chloe clicks the toy up another notch, now able to hear the vibrations. The demon keens and thrusts her hips, seeking her orgasm with single minded determination. “MORE!”

One more click and Maze arches off the bed with a howl that did not sound human in the slightest. It sent shivers down Chloe’s spine, but she didn’t cease her movements until Maze convulsed and pushed her and the toy away. “Too much! Fuck! Decker, you took me out.”

Chloe feels a rush of power through her. All of a sudden, she’s more turned on than she was before they started, which was really saying something. She grabs the Womanizer Duo and the lube, following what Maze did earlier, pouring a bit in the little suction cup, but doesn’t bother coating the dildo part; she’s dripping wet already. Biting her lip, she inserts the toy inside of herself and presses the power button for the clitoral stimulator part. The first level didn’t really register very much, so she clicked it up again. “Mmm,” she hums, starting to work the dildo part inside her, causing the stimulation of her clit to pulse.

“You should take for yourself more often, Decker. This is fuckin’ hot,” Maze says from her side of the bed. She’s on her side, holding her head up with her hand, elbow on the bed.

Chloe chuckles, but doesn’t have the wherewithal to respond. Instead, she clicks the intensity up a notch and then presses the vibration button for the dildo. “Uhn!” she cries out, shocked by how intense it feels.

“Yeah, make yourself feel so good,” Maze encourages her, which makes Chloe screw up her eyes and cry out again. She reaches out to play with Chloe’s nipples, rolling them expertly while staying out of Chloe’s way to do what she needed to do.

After a while, Chloe manages to set up the perfect rhythm and vibration intensity and she knows she’s going to come her brains out in a minute. She feels it building like a storm in her stomach, gathering more and more steam until she wasn’t sure she would withstand the explosion when it finally hit.

“Come on, Decker, fuckin’ come!”

Not quite on command, but a few minutes later, Chloe lets out a groan that starts in her toes, thrusts her hips up to the sky and comes so hard she can’t see straight. It goes on and on, pulsing wave after wave, orgasm after orgasm to the point that she loses count. Eventually she has to force herself to pull the toy out and turn it off because she’s shaking so hard from all of the orgasms. “Holy fucking shit,” Chloe exhales, flopping back onto the pillow. “I think I just died.”

“ _La petite mort_ ,” Maze says in perfect French.

Chloe stares at her for a second and sighs. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised you know French…”

“I know most languages.”

“Even knowing you’re a demon…sometimes it’s hard to remember.” Chloe stretches out, feeling the most relaxed she’s felt since before Lucifer left. “Thank you for tonight. I’m not too proud to admit you were right. I really needed this.”

Maze yawns, clearly growing tired of the touchy-feely stuff. “Anytime, Decker. I’m passing out now. Night.”

Chloe chuckles. “Night, Maze.”

They both fall suddenly and blissfully into the slumber of the deeply satisfied, mutually consoled for the moment.


End file.
